


Те, чого більше немає

by Tairni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, Post-Canon, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairni/pseuds/Tairni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все можна врятувати і виправити, якщо життя триває...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дев'ятнадцять років потому

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [То, чего больше нет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675739) by [Tairni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairni/pseuds/Tairni)



*-*   
…Всі ці роки до маленької кав’ярні на околиці вона приходила заздалегідь. Сьогодні – вперше – запізнилася.   
  
Висока, абсолютно сива жінка в старомодному пальті на мить знерухомлює в дверному прочілі, вдивляючись у напівпорожній о цій годині зал. Бармен всміхається їй приязно, наче добрій знайомій, але вона не помічає того. Світлі пильні очі прикипіли до столика у найвіддаленішому куті, за яким згорбилася темна постать. Із виляском падає на підлогу картата парасолька з раптом заслаблих пальців – рука намарно намагається намацати застібку затугого раптом комірця.   
  
Він тут. Прийшов. _Прийшов_ …   
  
– Прошу, пані…– якийсь послужливий молодик вже схопився на ноги і простягає їй парасольку. Вона – мимохідь – дякує, так само не зводячи очей з…   
  
– Ти запізнилася, Мінерво… – всупереч усім приписам файних манер чоловік не квапиться зводитися їй назустріч. Нічого дивного, втім – поруч із його кріслом спочиває, спираючись на бильце, доволі масивний ціпок, а дещо напружена постава – особливо незугарно випростана ліва нога (взута, проте, у фертикуватий гостроносий черевик) – свідчить, що ціпок цей потрібен власнику не про людське око. – Щиро кажучи, я вже сподівався, що тобі нарешті набридли ці дурнуваті хованки…   
Вона відповідає не одразу; роздивляється його пильно, мало не жадібно, наче намагаючись розгледіти щось, відоме лише їй. Щоправда, очей він так і не підвів – їй лишається споглядати хіба що похилену голову; чорне з сильною сивиною волосся майже закриває обличчя, на видноті лише краєчок високого жовтувато-блідого чола.   
  
– Забагато справ… – власний голос здається незнайомим і придушеним, наче їй забракло раптом повітря.   
  
– Ви що, збираєтеся звітувати переді мною, пані директорко? – він зводить нарешті погляд…   
  
Обличчя як обличчя. Немолоде і – чого вже там!– негарне. Надзвичайно тонкі рвучкі риси, в яких проте немає і натяку на шляхетну витонченість, радше вони наводять на гадку про аскета-самітника. Гачкуватий ніс, тонкі бридливі губи, гострі вилиці, очі…   
  
_Очі._   
  
Непроглядно-чорні, завеликі для цього змарнілого обличчя, вони могли б бути надзвичайно виразними, але, тьмяні й байдужі, нагадують зашмароване кіптявою скло, а чи безодні занедбані колодязі, в яких давно вже не лишилося води.   
  
– Мінерво, агов!.. – він дивиться то на неї, то на парасольку, що знов опинилася на підлозі, потім тягнеться за ціпком…   
  
– Ні-ні, сиди, я сама… – жінка квапливо нахиляється, піднімає парасольку і, випроставшись, навпомацки, так і не зводячи з нього очей, сідає навпроти.   
  
– Що питимеш? – питає він. – Раджу чай, віднедавна його тут заварюють за новим рецептом…   
  
Вона киває і мовчки споглядає, як він звично підкликає офіціантку і робить замовлення – спокійний, стриманий, впевнений, живе уособлення буденності…   
  
_Фантасмагорія._   
  
…Сам він п’є каву – чорну й таку міцну, що від самого погляду на неї їй гірчить. Він помічає миттєву відразу на її обличчі й смикає кутиком вуст.   
  
– Схоже, ти дійсно перепрацювалася, Мінерво. Я, звісно, не мадам Помфрі, але може, якесь зілля… за старою пам’яттю?   
  
– А може, за старою пам’яттю, не знущатимешся? – вона обіруч стискає принесену ввічливим мовчазним офіціантом чашку. Гріє долоні? Дивно, адже у залі доволі тепло. – Северусе… як ти?   
  
– Ти що, дійсно вважаєш, що зі мною _ще_ щось може статися? – в його голосі ані натяку на жарт, саме лише щире здивування.   
  
– Авжеж, що може статися з тим, хто й без того мертвий…– кривиться вона. – Як нога?   
  
– А як вона може бути? Я в змозі дати собі раду…   
  
– Бачу… – вона відсьорбує чай. – Не набридло іще бути небіжчиком?   
  
– Мусило набриднути? Ти не уявляєш, як спокійно я живу відколи помер…   
  
– Дев’ятнадцять років.   
  
– Так, майже річниця… – він удавано урочисто здіймає філіжанку. – За чергове побачення, еге ж?   
  
Вона киває.   
  
–І за те, щоб тобі нарешті набридло гаяти час на дурниці.   
  
– А оце вже не дочекаєшся, – каже вона гостро.   
  
– Що, так і їздитимеш сюди кожен рік у жахливому маґлівському автобусі, аби переконатися, що я ще не врізав дуба?   
  
– Цього року до Гогвортса вступив його син, – каже вона спроквола.   
Чоловік рвучко ставить на стіл філіжанку, яку щойно взяв був у руки.   
  
– Я не хочу цього чути. Мене анітрохи не цікавить…   
  
– Він у Слізерині. У нього чорне волосся й зелені очі. Його звати…   
  
– _Я не хочу цього чути!!!_ – кричить він пошепки, враз втративши всю свою впевненість і стриманість, і чорні, непроглядно-чорні очі його оживають, і їхня глевка сутінь повниться раптом навісним, нелюдським болем, відчаєм, тугою… – Я не хочу цього… – довгі тремкі пальці стискають скроні, він трясе головою, і чорне з сивиною волосся мотиляється блідим спотвореним мукою обличчям. – Досить! Досить, невже навіть тепер ви всі не можете просто дати мені спокій?!   
  
Жінка дивиться на нього пильно й сумно; під її поглядом він трохи опановує себе. Знов хапається за чашку. Зводить подих.   
  
– Невже тобі зовсім немає, що йому сказати? – питає вона стиха.   
Він кривиться, бридливо дивлячись в охололу каву.   
  
– Містер Поттер волів би почути вибачення за те, що саме _я_ вижив у тій війні, в якій врізали дуба друзяки його пресвятого батечка? Авжеж, така кричуча несправедливість…   
  
– Містер Поттер вважає тебе _героєм_ , – сповіщає вона зимно. – І, наскільки мені відомо, найсміливішою людиною, яку він знав у своєму житті. …Я сказала щось смішне?   
  
Він дійсно сміється – так, як уміє лише він, пхекає неголосно, кривлячи й без того кривий рот.   
  
– Святе місце не порожніє… – каже злісно. – А жити _просто так_ , без героїв, містер Поттер, отже, досі не навчився? Юнацький максималізм…   
  
– Йому тридцять шість років, Северусе. Забагато для максималізму. Тим паче, для юнацького. Він давно вже подорослішав. А от ти, схоже…   
  
– А що я? – чи не вперше за час їхньої розмови всміхається він.   
  
– Вітаю, твоя помста вдалася. Навіть ліпше, ніж ти розраховував.   
  
– Не розумію, – сповіщає він невиразно.   
  
– Тобі ж так кортіло помститися за ті дурнуваті витівки марнославних шмаркачів. Можеш пишатися.   
  
– І все одно не розумію, – у голосі його крига. Непроникна.   
  
– Мені чомусь здавалося, що _ти_ знаєш, _що_ таке заборгувати мерцям… – вона дивиться кудись повз нього. – І _що_ таке – намагатися повернути цей борг.   
  
– Містер Поттер нічого мені не винен.   
  
– Це _ти_ так думаєш!!! – вибухає вона раптом, і з-за сусіднього столика з подивом зводить на них очі руда дівчина, що досі спокійно читала товстелезну зашарпану книгу, смакуючи капучіно. – Це ти так думаєш, – каже Мінерва МакГонагал трохи тихіше, намарно намагаючись тримати себе в руках. –Містер Поттер думає інакше.   
  
– О, містер Поттер вже подорослішав настільки, що навчився _думати_?! – але ця недолуга спроба іронії розбивається наче о скелю –вона дивиться просто йому в очі, і він чомусь насилу витримує цей погляд.   
  
– Тоді.. після всього... Він декілька днів просидів у директорському кабінеті, очікуючи, доки з’явиться твій портрет. – каже вона тихо і тре чоло, наче їй раптом розболілася голова. – Мені чомусь здалося, що йому чимало треба було тобі сказати. І багато за що перепросити.   
  
– От тільки його перепросин моєму портрету бракувало… – форкає він. – Мінерво, минуло дев’ятнадцять років. Тобі не здається, що трохи запізно… ностальгувати за минулим?   
  
–Краще скажи, що просто боїшся глянути йому у вічі!   
  
Якщо вона ставила собі на меті дошкулити – їй це нарешті вдалося. Її співрозмовник сіпається так, що кава з філіжанки розлітається по щойно охайній скатертині чорними бризками – наче тканину пропалили невидимою праскою.   
  
– Северусе… – каже жінка лагідно; подібної реакції вона явно не сподівалася. Він мовчить, вона дивиться на тонкі засталені пальці, що увіп’ялися у край столу, і їй стає страшно.   
  
– Северусе… вибач.   
  
– Можна подумати, я ще чогось у тих очах не бачив… – бурмотить він ледь чутно… дивиться на рештки кави у чашці – і допиває її одним ковтком, схоже, не вельми усвідомлюючи власні дії. Кривиться. Мимохіть торкається горла; на тлі високого коміра чорного светра помітно, що пальці його все ще тремтять. – Мінерво… ну _що_ ти від мене хочеш?   
  
– Може, ти даси йому ще один шанс?   
  
– Який іще шанс потрібен твоєму золотому хлопчику? Він отримав усе…   
  
– Він _втратив_ усе… – вона дивиться на власні долоні. – Ти – єдине, що пов’язує його...з тим, чого більше немає.   
  
– Не драматизуй. У нього є родина й дім.   
  
– Дім… на згарищі. Без фундаменту…   
  
– Тобі не здається, що з огляду на комплекцію на роль фундаменту більше пасує Молі Візлі? – пхекає він.   
  
– А тобі не здається, що ти верзеш дурниці? Чому ти не можеш повірити, що я… Що я кажу правду? Що він змінився?   
  
–Тому що ми говоримо про _Поттера_. А Поттер, який подорослішав, – це все одно, що Лонгботом, який викладає зілля й настійки… – каже він втомлено і раптом, у полоні якоїсь думки, зводить на неї очі.   
  
– Мінерво… ти ж _нічого_ йому не розповіла, еге ж?   
Вона мовчить – і наступної миті зап’ясток її стискають сильні, крижано-холодні пальці.   
  
– _Мінерво_?!..   
  
– Вгамуйся, І відпусти руку, у старих крихкі кістки… – жінка намарно намагається вивільнитися, їй це не вдається; вона заплющує на мить очі – і він миттю розтискає пальці, помітивши судому болю, що майнула її обличчям.. – Від мене він нічого не дізнається.   
  
  
  
*-*   
– ...То що, до наступного року?   
  
– Пообіцяй мені, що з тобою нічого не станеться.   
  
– Ти стаєш сентиментальною, Мінерво. Тобі не личить.   
  
– А ти так і не порозумнішав на шостому десятку… – звівшись, вона дивиться на нього згори вниз; якісь слова тріпотять на її вустах, ще трохи, і… – Северусе…   
  
– Так?   
  
– Йому дійсно чимало треба було тобі сказати.   
  
Він звично зламує брову, збираючись видати щось _отаке_ … але її вже немає поруч. Чоловік дивиться, як досі ще по-молодому стрімка, кожною рисою знайома постать зупиняється на мить біля барної стійки; пише щось на аркуші паперу; декілька слів бармену – і двері за нею зачиняються.   
  
  
  
*-*   
… Він здивовано озирається, коли вже біля дверей його плеча торкається чиясь рука.   
  
Хлопець-бармен помітно ніяковіє; кумедно, виявляється, в нього досі ще збереглася ця химерна здібність – діяти на шмаркачів наче василіск на нещасну жертву. Є ще порох у порохівницях, треба ж…   
  
– Так?   
  
– Це від дами.   
  
– Якої дами?   
  
– Тієї, що була за вашим столиком. Вона наказала віддати це вам, як надумаєте йти…– хлопець простягає йому вчетверо складений аркуш.   
Досадливо кривлячись, він розгортає цидулку і якусь мить спантеличено дивиться на сторінку з «Найпотужніших настійок»: мереживокрилі мушки, п’явки, м’ята, спориш, покришена шкіра бумсленга… Багатозільна настійка? Але…   
  
Він перегортає аркуш; _божевільна стара, що це ще за…_   
  
...Одне лише речення – нерівний навскоси почерк, так добре, надто добре знайомий; одне лише речення, і Северус Снейп намарно намагається вдихнути повітря, що стало раптом глевким і гарячим, і відмовляється наповнювати спраглі легені. Одне лише речення, шість слів, всього лише шість слів – і ретельно вибудуваний ним за дев’ятнадцять років світ розлітається скельцями розбитого калейдоскопа, тому що…   
  


_Я назвав його Альбусом-Северусом, професоре…_


	2. Ті ж і Мінерва

*_*  
Чому я погодилася на цю авантюру?  
Не знаю.  
Ні, не так.  
Знаю.  
Тому що мені неймовірно шкода було обох цих ідіотів, і старого, й молодого. Обох цих рятівників світу, кожен із яких зробив все для того, аби зіпсувати іншому життя… і ненароком занапастив своє власне.  
Ні, про людське око все було зовсім гаразд. Молодший – себто, рятівник магічного світу номер один Гарольд Джеймс Поттер, – працював собі в аврораті, був щасливо одружений і виховував дітей, старанно уникаючи найменшої публічності. Щодо цього я його розуміла – надмірна увага газетярів добре попсувала Хлопчику-Що-Вижив нерви і до, і після перемоги, і свій спокій він заслужив.  
…А от що заслужив той, інший?  
Тепер, після того страшного року всезагальної ненависті і прокльонів, після несподіваних одкровень, після гучних статей і не менш гучних промов, після повного виправдання по всіх звинуваченнях і цілком відновленого доброго імені... залишилося - _що_?  
Нічого.  
_Ні-чо-го._  
Ані портрета в директорському кабінеті. Ані могильного каменя на цвинтарі… бо в тому звар'ятованому шарварку тіло останнього з директорів того, колишнього Гогвортсу зникло з Верескливої Халупибез сліду Нічого дивного, втім, в цьому не було – хтозна, скільки ще було таких, чиїм останнім прихистком стала загальна могила? Та війна не рахувала своїх мерців… Тому жодних ілюзій я не плекала… на відміну від…  
Так, Снейпа, напевне, це б неабияк потішило – бо помста його синові ненависного Джеймса виявилася в результаті набагато вдалішою, ніж він міг сподіватися. Вона виявилася настільки… настільки _красивою_ і вишукано-безжальною, що всі ті колишні кумедні й недолугі зняті бали, покарання й дошкули – в стилі розлюченого на цілий світ зацькованого хлопчиська, в якого так і не стало сил подорослішати – геть потьмяніли на її тлі.  
Я зрозуміла це, коли незворушно-спокійний Поттер позбавленим жодного виразу голосом на відсіч відмовився розповідати, _що_ саме побачив тоді у ситі спогадів.., і вмовити його не вдалося ані мені, ані Рону з Герміоною, ані міністерським пройдам. _"Всі ці роки він працював на Дамблдора і захищав мене"_ – то було єдине, що стало всезагальним надбанням… я чомусь одразу зрозуміла, що більше з цього приводу не буде сказано ані слова. І, зустрівшись поглядом із кільканадцяту ніч безсонними очима, чий колір зараз нагадував зарослу тванню ставкову воду – відчула, що нині власноруч скрутила б в'язи цьому триклятому шпигуну-герою… якби ж то він тільки був живий.  
Кому як не Северусу Снейпу було знати, що воно таке – заборгувати мерцям…  
Його власний борг був нині сплачений із відсотками.., проте він так і не встиг зрозуміти, що _сам_ став кредитором. Кредитором сина тієї, кого любив і кого занапастив. Кредитором назавжди – повісивши на розгубленого, кількадесят разів зрадженого хлопчиська, і без того геть очманілого від кількості одкровень – ще й тягар власної смерті й запізнього прозріння. Тягар, який той зібрався нести аж до могили.  
…Роки минали. І все у Хлопчика-Що-Вижив було зовсім добре. Якби ж то лише не надто знайома тінь, що невідступно стояла в нього за плечима.  
А я… Я добре, надто добре розуміла, що саме й досі мучить Поттера, тому що й сама завинила.  
Так само страшно і так само невиправно. Тому що…  
Учень може зрадити вчителя. Це вчитель не має права, за жодних умов не має права зраджувати учня. Навіть чужого. Ніколи.  
_Я-його-зрадила._  
Зрадила своїми недовірою, ненавистю, зневагою… всім тим, що на шмаття дерло душу цілий рік після того, як Альбус…  
Запізно.  
Як завжди – запізно.  
Так ми й жили – з однією на двох провиною. Аж допоки, блукаючи якось навесні Лондоном, я випадково не зітнулася в кумедній маґлівській кав'ярні з живим-живісіньким Снейпом.  
  
*_*  
…Про те, яким дивом йому тоді вдалося врятуватися, ми не говорили. Зрештою, Снейп був не найгіршим із зіллярів… то ж кому як не йому було знатися в антидотах. А злість і впертість, яких у нього також було хоч залийся, ладні допомогти викараскатися навіть після отруйних зміїних зубів. І все ж, я боялася навіть думати про те, чого це йому коштувало – ходив він явно через силу, та й від колишнього неймовірного голосу лишилися самі спогади. Якось він ненароком обмовився, що, аби хоч так-сяк тягати ноги, мусить нині щодня приймати власноруч скапарену хитромудру настійку – то ж зіллярські навички й досі у пригоді…  
Але жодних подробиць колишній слізерінський декан розповідати бажання не виявив, а я… Я надто боялася сполохати це незбагненне диво, тому беззастережно пристала на всі його умови. Єдине, що мені вдалося виторгувати – зустрічі в цій самій кав'ярні щовересня… про які, втім, не знатиме жодна жива душа. Все ж решта…  
Жодних питань. Жодних вибачень. Жодних розмов про минуле. Жодних розмов про теперішнє. Взагалі жодних розмов про те, що його обходить. Останні гогвортсівські новини від мене, декілька в'їдливих ремарок від нього… і до наступного року. Але я була вдячна й за це.  
Він… змінився. І йшлося навіть не про те, що, за моїми пильними мовчазними спостереженнями, зі здоров'ям у нього був повний швах… іншого, авжеж, після всього пережитого годі було й сподіватися. Просто…  
Снейп став спокійнішим. Але цей спокій неймовірно лякав мене, бо в ньому була безпросвітна й безнадійна втома людини, яка втратила все, навіть власне "я" – і існує тепер лише тому, що їй не стало сил померти. То ж, заходячи до знайомого вже до найменших дрібниць залу кав'ярні, я кожного разу подумки здригалася: що, як? Але ні, він з'являвся точнісінько о призначеній годині, щороку важче спираючись на ціпок, щороку незворушніший і відчуженіший. Але – живий.  
Дякуючи Мерліну – живий.  
Невідомо, скільки б іще тривала б ця моторошна у своїй безнадійності угода, якби про нашу таємницю не дізнався останній (на Снейпову думку) і перший (як вважала я) з тих, хто мусив про неї знати.  
Поттер.  
Авжеж, все було як годиться – себто абсолютно випадково. Якби ж то минулого року стара кав'ярня не виявилася зачиненою… Якби ж то днина не була надто погожою… Якби ж то я не вмовила Снейпа, що, здається, почувався ще гірше, ніж звичайно, посидіти хвильку в сусідньому парку (переконавши його, авжеж, що спочинок потрібен мені…)  
… Якби ж то до цього самого парку нетеча не принесла Тедді Люпина з Вікторією…  
І якби ж то тільки я вчасно їх помітила!!!  
Молодший Люпин Снейпа, авжеж, не знав… але це не завадило йому при нагоді розповісти Поттерові про загадкові справи суворої директорки у маґлівському Лондоні. Поттер, ледь зачувши від Теда опис мого супутника, склав два та два… і примчав до мене вимагати пояснень, які я не могла – не мала права! – йому дати, бо це означало б ще раз зрадити довіру того, перед ким я й так достолиха завинила.  
Я відмагалася до останнього, відбріхуючись із майстерністю, яка зробила б честь Салазарові Слізерину. Мій колишній учень вмовляв, переконував, благав… а потім, зціпивши зуби, просто щосили вгатив мене леґіліменсом.  
І дарма що Снейп навчав його колись блокології, а зовсім навіть не виманології. І дарма що потім, сам перелякавшись до напівсмерті (бо відчай аж ніяк не допоміг йому розрахувати сили), він мало що не навколішки благав пробачення.., яке, авжеж, отримав.  
Головне – таємниця не була вже таємницею.  
Поттер дізнався, що Снейп живий… а ще за тиждень з'явився до мене, аби сповістити, що на рандеву до кав'ярні наступного року в моїй подобі піде він.  
Це було безумство.  
Але – він і не просив дозволу. Він просто… люб'язно ставив мене до відома. Але я б завадила йому, слово честі, завадила б… якби не та божевільна суміш відчаю і надії у його погляді. І якби не чорноволосий хлопчик із зеленими очима, що саме цього року вступив до Гогвортсу і опинився у Слізерині. Хлопчик із надто знайомим прізвищем і надто несподіваним ім'ям.  
Я відступилася, втім, змусивши Поттера заприсягтися, що він не втне нічого, що здатне було б його видати а чи якось зашкодити Снейпові.  
…І от щойно Поттер – вже у власній подобі – з'явився на порозі мого кабінету – і вперше за останні декілька годин я зітхнула з полегшенням.  
  
*_*  
-То як він там?..  
Ні в сих, ні в тих знизує плечима. Я – як мені здається –розумію.  
-Постарішав? – питаю, зітхнувши. – Між іншим, я тебе попереджала… Як там у нього з ногою?  
-Та наче нормально… - каже невпевнено.  
Гм, добре ж його… трусонуло…  
-Поговорили?  
Киває.  
\- Ну й гаразд, - зітхаю я. – Сподіваюся, тебе вистачило на те, щоб не вийти з образу. І будемо вважати, що все закінчилося добре. Все ж таки, ти чортзна як ризикував. Якби він дізнався… - я затинаюся, тому що Поттер раптом ще більше ніяковіє і починає зацікавлено вивчати власні зчеплені на коліні долоні. – Що таке?  
\- Він знає.  
Сказати, що мені відбирає мову – не сказати нічого. Я дивлюся на похилену, таку ж скуйовджену як і двадцять років тому голову… і відчуваю неймовірне бажання дати цьому ідіоту потиличника в кращих традиціях такого собі зілляра… Так, щоб він летів звідси і до лікарні Святого Мунга.  
\- Ти що… ти зізнався???  
\- Ну… майже... – бурмотить, не піднімаючи очей. - Я… Це просто... Коротше кажучи, він тепер знає, що це був я.

_Мерррррлін мій..!!!_  
  
\- Ти розумієш, _що_ ти накоїв? – цікавлюся дуже-дуже лагідно – тим самим тоном, зачувши який першачки зазвичай намагаються провалитися крізь землю. – Ти, правець тебе побий, в змозі це уявити, чи в тебе снітч замість макітри? Ти що, забув за двадцять років, із ким маєш справу? Чому, чорт забирай…  
\- Тому що я не міг інакше! – перебиває він, блимаючи на мене своїми очиськами з-за скелець окулярів і як ніколи нагадуючи себе самого – років у п’ятнадцять. – Я просто не міг інакше, розумієте?  
-Не розумію!!! Ти що, добити його вирішив, аби не мучився? - я намагаюся уявити Снейпа, який дізнався, що мирно пив собі каву у компанії своєї вічної Немезіди… Ні, в мене не настільки жвава уява. - Тобі не здається, що він заслужив право жити так, як він цього хоче? Заслужив… і надто дорого за нього заплатив! Це _його_ вибір і _його_ життя!  
-Це не життя! Це музей! Це кунсткамера! Від нього ж мало що нафталіном не тхне! Він же не живе – існує!  
-Це ти такі глобальні висновки зробив за сорок хвилин бесіди? – цікавлюся в’їдливо. – …А якщо навіть і так – тобі що до того? Ти забув, через що він пройшов? Він і раніше з головою не вельми дружив, а зараз, після всього, й поготів!.. Єдине, що йому нині треба – це спокій, і… Вітаю, коротше кажучи, ми його більше не побачимо.  
Поттер обурено розкриває було рота, явно збираючись заперечувати…  
…Двері розчахуються, мало не зірвавшись із верей і до кімнати вривається чорний вихор.  
  
***  
Самого погляду достатньо, аби зрозуміти –Снейп не при собі. Його трясе наче у пропасниці, обличчя мертвотно-бліде… і він заледве тримається на ногах.  
Із виляском зачиняються двері. Він знерухомлює посеред директорського кабінету, але дивиться не на Поттера, що схоплюється із крісла – на мене. І очі в нього страшні.  
– Отже… це і є… ваша хвалена… грифіндорська… шляхетність, Мінерво? – це навіть не голос – тінь голосу. Неживий шерех, від якого мороз дере поза шкірою. – Що й треба було... довести…  
– Професорка МакГонагал тут ні до чого. Це мені треба було…- Гаррі робить було крок йому назустріч, але завмирає, наштовхнувшись на вістря цього несамовитого застрашливого погляду.  
– Що, прийшли похвалитися успіхами, Поттере? – сичить Снейп, і від застарілої ненависті в його голосі мені стає страшно. – Розповісти., що...– як там воно? – _"капость заподіяно"_? Авжеж… Вам же тепер усе можна, ви ж у нас… _знаменитість_! - від цього слова Поттера помітно пересмикує.  
–Я не збирався чинити ніяких капостей! Мені просто треба було з вами поговорити… – починає було він, але Снейп його не чує.  
– Рятівникам світу… закон не писаний, еге ж? Їм дозволено усе… Захотілося розважитися… як завжди, за чужий рахунок... так? Авжеж… це ж у вас… родинне! Що ж ви так довго чекали, містере Поттер?  
-Тому що я вважав вас мертвим! – гримає той злісно.  
-А, ну звісно… Я ж мушу вибачитися перед вами… за те, що не помер… Ви, як головний герой магічного світу, мали повне право на це сподіватися… а тут таке зухвальство з мого боку…  
\- Припиніть це юродствування! - Поттер кусає губи… втім, Снейп би і святого до сказу довів. – Я зробив це не для того!  
-Так, звісно! Та зворушлива казочка… Ви що, маґлівського кіно передивилися? Власної фантазії вже не вистачає?  
-Та що ви верзете?..  
-Це що _ви_ мені верзли?! Докори сумління, «дім на згарищі»… Вигадали новий спосіб познущатися? - слова затинаються, перечіплюються одне через одне, слова глиняними друзками розлітаються на порох, і взагалі все це вже дуже нагадує істерику. – «Давно вже подорослішав»… Такі як ви не вміють дорослішати!!! Вони до самої смерті лишаються розпещеними шмаркачами, яким все і завжди сходить з рук… як сходило вашому батечку і тому блохастому недоумку! Невже ви сподівалися, що я бодай на мить повірю в усю цю бридню про…  
-Тату?  
Аль завмирає в дверному прочілі. Нашорошені темно-зелені очі дивляться то а батька, то на…  
-Добридень, сер… - ввічливо каже онук Лілі її другу дитинства. Шморгає носом і нетерпляче смикає головою, відкидаючи з чола задовге чорнюще волосся. Підходить до батька. Всміхається мені. І знов переводить погляд на колишнього слізеринського декана.  
Снейп… На Снейпа страшно дивитися. У нього не обличчя – машкара. Сліпа машкара божевільного із застиглими, неживими очима. Він хоче сказати щось… але не спроможний видушити ані слова.  
Мені стає страшно. Я озираюся на Альбуса… Але рама порожня.  
Нема на кого сподіватися.  
Ніхто не зарадить.  
Ніхто.  
_Годріку… Салазаре… допоможіть їм…_  
Мабуть, я надто пильно вдивляюся в портрети засновників Гогвортсу. Тому й пропускаю той момент, коли Северус Снейп, так само не зводячи очей із переляканого хлопчика обіч із Поттером, починає незугарно валитися навзнак.  
***  
Першим отямлюється Поттер. Миттю опиняється поруч, підхоплює, закляттям підсуває крісло. Я, схаменувшись, прикликаю склянку води.  
\- Аль, біжи за мадам Пофрі. Швиденько.  
\- Він помре?  
Перехоплюю погляд Поттера, що саме намагається розстібнути ґудзики Снейпового комірця. Ой, що ж це в нього так пальці тремтять?!..  
\- Ще чого! – кажу сварливо, заспокоюючи не стільки сина, скільки батька й себе саму. – Його знаєш, скільки разів уже вколошкати намагалися? І такі фахівці… нам не рівня, правда, Гаррі?  
Той, впоравшись нарешті зі Снейповим комірцем, вдячно дивиться на мене. Киває.  
\- Так, Аль. Нікуди він не помре, слово честі. Вбити професора доволі… проблематично, я це знаю напевне.  
І тут малий ставить нарешті цілком доречне запитання:  
\- Тату, а це _хто_?  
Захоплений зненацька Гаррі безпорадно дивиться на мене, я ж демонстративно схиляюся над Снейпом, який все не приходить до тями. Оце вже ні. Самотужки розбирайтеся, містере Поттер, вам воно корисно. Тим паче, саме вам розказати дійсно є що.  
\- Я казав тобі про нього тоді, на платформі, пам’ятаєш? Це колишній декан твого факультету, Аль … і колишній директор Гогвортсу, … - він говорить незвично повільно, насилу підбираючи слова. – Він був моїм викладачем… всі шкільні роки… і я був певен, що ненавиджу його понад усе на світі. Я тоді завинив, а зрозумів це... запізно.  
-Це як? – не розуміє Аль.  
-У мене тоді вже не було шансу поговорити з ним… попросити пробачення. Він рятував мені життя, багато разів. А я про це не знав і вважав… - він затинається. – Розумієш, він… дивна людина… і я думав що він дуже-дуже поганий… а з’ясувалося, що навпаки… Його ім’я Северус Снейп, і тебе назвали на його честь.  
Зводжу подих. _Так. Так, молодець._  
\- А чому він на тебе кричав?  
\- Я… - після паузи він рішучо провадить далі. – Я образив його, Аль. Дуже образив. Хотів як краще, але вийшло… так, як у мене часто виходить. Так що кричати він мав повне право.  
\- А…- починає було малий.  
\- Вам що… війна… останні клепки… повибивала? – Снейп не розплющує очей; йому зле – аби зрозуміти це, мадам Помфрі кликати не варто. Я підсуваю йому до губ склянку з водою, але він лише кривиться. - Маґли вірять… що ім’я… визначає долю… Поттере… вам сина… не шкода?  
\- Випийте води, професоре, - каже той м’яко. - І помовчте трохи... ви шкодите собі і лякаєте дитину.  
Від несподіванки Снейп кориться. Відпиває ковток зі склянки, ще один. Кашляє. Намагається відштовхнути мою руку, але сил бракує навіть на це. Нарешті розплющує очі – зараз зовсім непроглядні. Дивиться на мене; від цього погляду мені стає тоскно. Що ж ти накоїв, Поттере, дурню ти такий… Що ж ви обоє, дурні такі, накоїли…  
-Я завжди знав… що нічого доброго з цього… не вийде… - видушує Снейп ледь чутно. – Бо все треба робити вчасно… навіть здихати… Так, Мінерво?  
Я збираюся вже поцікавитися, чи не має він, бува, наміру надолужити втрачений шанс на подорож до ліпшого світу просто в цьому кабінеті…  
\- А "здихати" – це погане слово. Коли я кажу погані слова, мама змушує мене мити рота з милом.  
Снейп здригається. Аль підходить до самісінького крісла і дивиться просто йому в обличчя. Дуже серйозно, але без тіні страху.  
\- Драстуйте, сер… - вітається чемно й без жодного переходу сповіщає. – А мене сьогодні похвалили на зіллях…  
Поттер поруч зі мною чи то зітхає, чи то кахикає, але Снейп, здається забув про його існування. Він незмигно роздивляється малого, але під тим самим поглядом, під яким ніяковіли декілька поколінь гогвортсівських учнів, то почувається абсолютно спокійно.  
-Як тебе звуть? – питає колишній слізерінський декан нинішнього слізеринського першокурсника… без голосу, самими губами, але той розуміє.  
\- Альбус-Северус, – каже так само ввічливо й погідно. І з дитячого обличчя до Северуса Снейпа всміхаються очі Лілі Еванс.  
Снейп сміється  
Снейп сміється без голосу, задихаючись, хапає ротом повітря, кашляє… і сміється. Гірко й несамовито, і я тривожно озираюся на Поттера…  
\- Пані директорко? Привиди щось таке.., ніби щойно вони бачили… Можна? – до кабінету, короткозоро мружачись, як завжди несміливо, як завжди, плутаючись у власній мантії зазирає всім присутнім добре відомий викладач гербалогії професор Лонгботом.  
Мову бідоласі відбирає геть-чисто. І я його розумію.  
По-перше, всюдисущі привиди не збрехали.  
_І він бачить Снейпа._  
_Живого_ Снейпа.  
По-друге, Снейп - _живий_ Снейп! – _сміється_ , і байдуже, що сміх цей дуже нагадує істерику.  
По-третє, тут-таки, в безпосередній близькості від _живого_ Снейпа, що _сміється_ , – обидва Поттери, цілі й неушкоджені.  
Для нашого викладача гербалогії це явно забагато – статечний професор миттю перетворюється на недорікуватого телепня зразка 199* року.  
\- Про… професоре Снейп??? Ви… ви живі???  
Снейп страдницькі зводить очі.  
\- Мінерво, чорт забирай… - в голосі його з’являються ті самі інтонації, які кількадесят років тому примушували тремтіти три факультети. – У тебе тут що, урочисті збори???..  
Але я не встигаю втрутитися, натомість це робить Гаррі. Він рвучко схоплюється і підштовхує до ошелешеного Лонгботома Аля.  
\- Забери його.  
\- Але ж… - Невіл все ще не зводить зацькованих очей зі Снейпа. Оце так сила звички…  
\- Потім. – Гаррі мало що не втришия виштовхує їх обох за двері. Перехоплює мій погляд.  
\- Чомусь мені здається, що занять з гербалогії сьогодні вже не буде… - каже задумливо. –Між іншим, професоре… це він убив Наджині…  
Снейпа помітно пересмикує і рука його мимоволі тягнеться до горла.  
\- Може, води, професоре? – питає Поттер серйозно. Відповіді, авжеж, годі сподіватися, і він провадить далі, так само спокійно. – Як хочете. Але, якщо тільки ви в змозі, - я хотів би поговорити.  
\- Мені нема про що з вами говорити… - одказує Снейп втомлено.  
\- Тоді просто послухайте мене. Уважно послухайте, - Гаррі підсуває до крісла стілець, опускається на нього, і їхні очі опиняються на одному рівні. Снейп похапцем заплющується; виглядає він – хоч зараз до труни, але мадам Пофрі мені чомусь кликати не хочеться.  
-Ви дарма образили професорку МакГонагал. Ваша таємниця лишалася таємницею дев’ятнадцять років і була б нею надалі, якби Тед Люпин випадково не побачив вас обох у сквері. Він вас не знає, тому не вважав, що розповідає мені щось надзвичайне. Мінерва вигороджувала вас до останнього… але Тедів опис був надто промовистий... а мені надто багато хотілося вам сказати…  
-То ж ви вирішили… - Снейп не розплющує очей, і спокійна втома його голосу лякає мене більше, ніж налякав би крик. – Ви вирішили, що маєте право отак… Вам не соромно?  
-Не соромно, професоре. Мені нема чого соромитися, бо все, що я сказав вам у кав’ярні – щира правда. Мого сина справді звуть Альбус-Северус. Я назвав його так на честь двох людей, яким я багато чим зобов’язаний… і власне життя тут не найголовніше.  
\- А тепер _ви_ послухайте мене, містере Поттер, - перебиває його Снейп.- Мені ви не зобов’язані нічим. Так що ці ваші… грифіндорські дурощі… мене не обходять. А от _я_ був би дуже зобов’язаний, якби мені дали спокій і пообіцяли надалі не втручатися в моє життя. І припиніть, нарешті, називати мене професором, я, слава Мерліну, вже не ваш викладач, то ж…  
\- А що ви називаєте своїм життям, професоре? – дуже спокійно цікавиться Поттер, ретельно пропускаючи повз вух його останню ремарку. – Цю вашу монструозну гру в хованки із самим собою? Якщо б вам дійсно так кортіло померти – ви б зробили це двадцять років тому. Якщо б вам справді хотілося, аби вам дали спокій – ви б не погодилися на ці щорічні рандеву. Якби ви дотепер не вважали себе викладачем, а мене – шмаркатим недоумком, ви б не прийшли сюди зараз. Ви й досі ненавидите мене – нехай, але як можна такою мірою ненавидіти себе самого? Скільки ще ви збираєтеся платити по рахунках, які давно вже закриті?  
\- Хто ж їх закрив? Не ви бува?.. – Снейп знов дивиться повз нього, на порожню раму Альбусового портрету. – Забагато на себе берете, містере Поттер…  
\- Мені, знаєте, не звикати… - одказує Гаррі йому в тон. – Якщо ви забули, я тільки те й робив всі роки, що забагато на себе брав. Так само, як і ви самі, до речі. Але, на відміну від вас, я не перебираю все життя старі дитячі образи!  
\- Містере Поттер, на вашому місці я б заткався… - цідить Снейп майже пошепки, виструнчується в кріслі… і раптом я бачу не старого змученого чоловіка з мертвими очима, а того, колишнього, злого й талановитого, наймолодшого з гогвортсівських деканів, нічне жахіття бідолахи Невіла... –Якщо ви цього не зробите…  
\- Дві сотні балів з Грифіндора… - підхоплює цей навіжений, цей божевільний, цей благословенний хлопчисько. – Агов, ви взагалі чули, що я вам казав? Чи вам від власної дурості у вухах позакладало?  
Снейп схоплюється… не «зводиться», ні – саме _схоплюється_ , зовсім по-молодому рвучко, геть забувши і про нещасну свою ногу, і про ціпок… і цілу секунду мені здається, що Поттер отримає-таки зараз… не Аваду, то замашного ляпаса, якого, між нами кажучи, заслужив. Але наступної миті я помічаю дещо, що вражає мене настільки, що я забуваю про все інше.  
Вони одного зросту. Ба ні… Гаррі вищий. Буквально на дюйм, але…  
Вищий.  
Не стримавшись, я хмикаю – достатньо голосно, бо обидвоє озираються на мене з абсолютно однаковим виразом «Якого дідька!?» на обличчях.  
Розгублено дивлюся то на одного, то на іншого, аж раптом чути тихий вереск дверей, що відчинили.  
Лонгботом на мить знерухомлює на порозі. Дивиться на Снейпа із тією самою гримасою страдницької відваги, з якою колись брався до складання найважчого іспиту.  
\- Професоре Снейп… мені треба з вами поговорити…  
Гаррі з цікавістю дивиться на Снейпа. А той, зціпивши зуби, видушує з крижаним спокоєм:  
\- В чергу, професоре Лонгботом.  
\- Я… Так, я зачекаю… - Невіл метушливо киває, і, вибачливо глипнувши на мене, незугарно вмощується на стільці в кутку.  
Пауза.  
\- А ти вчасно… - каже Поттер усмішливо, не зводячи очей із людини, що стоїть перед ним.. – Ти _дуже_ вчасно, Невіле. Незабаром тут буде стільки бажаючих … _поговорити_ … з _професором_ Снейпом, що він змушений буде залишитися в цьому кабінеті на декілька днів. Бо, хоче _професор_ Снейп того чи ні, а вислухати всіх без винятку йому доведеться…  
\- Містере Поттер, щойно я потребуватиму поради що, де і як мені робити, я, авжеж, до вас по неї _не_ звернуся… - у Снейпа стрімко білішають губи. Про всяк випадок я знов шукаю поглядом рятівну склянку. Ні, Гаррі все робить правильно, давно вже час було… але не дійшло б до лиха - він же ж ледь на ногах тримається…  
Втім непритомніти Снейп не збирається, навпаки, голос його поступово набирає силу.  
\- Так от, слухайте мене дуже уважно, містере Поттер.., а не так, як слухали колись на уроках зілля й настійок… Я не бажаю більше не бачити вас, ані чути, як у вашій власній подобі, так і в подобі когось іншого... – мене побіжно дарують ніщивним поглядом. – Я розумію, що після всього того, що ви зробили для магічної громади, вона закриє очі на всі ваші… _витівки…_ але я цього робити не збираюся. Саме тому я вимагаю, аби мені дали спокій і не втручалися надалі в мої справи. «До побачення» не кажу, бо це наша остання зустріч… - він рішучо береться за ціпок, раптом згадавши про його існування…  
\- Отже, я мав рацію тоді, в кав’ярні? – питає Гаррі йому вслід. - Я говорив Алю, що його назвали на честь найхоробрішої людини у світі… а ви дійсно боїтеся!  
Колись… колись Снейп рвучко розвернувся б на підборах, нині ж маємо лишень зневажливий і далеко не такий ефектний погляд через плече.  
-Кого, _вас_? – пхекає, геть пропустивши, здається, повз вух першу – найцікавішу! - частину. - Поттере, у вас манія величі?  
\- Це у вас манія! Манія вигадувати собі неіснуючих ворогів і чортзна які гріхи! Вам що, без страждань жити нецікаво?  
\- Жити? А навіщо? – питає раптом Снейп несподівано щиро, і тон його мені дуже не подобається, тому що в ньому жодних емоцій - лишень безпросвітна втома. Втома, якої таким як він, ненормальний, достатньо для того, аби якось просто заборонити собі прокинутися вранці.  
\- Ну… хоча б для того, щоб з’ясувати, чи досі професор Лонгботом затинається, ледь вас угледівши… - Невіл обурено смикається, але я встигаю поглядом наказати йому не втручатися. – Чи для того, щоб побачити власне ім’я у новому підручнику з історії магії. Ну… ще можна зазирнути до переобладнаної лабораторії… чи розповісти Алю, яким самовпевненим бевзем був його батько.  
Снейп ледь смикає кутиком вуст.  
\- Був?.. Ви собі лестите…  
\- Домовилися, якщо вам так легше, розкажете йому, що я й нині такий самий бевзь… То що будете дивитися лабораторію? Чи спочатку дізнаєтеся, що від вас хотів Невіл?  
Згаданий Невіл мимоволі зіщулюється в своєму куті, але Снейп на нього й не дивиться. Снейп дивиться на Поттера… і сичить без голосу, самим лише диханням:  
\- Не смій мене жаліти!  
\- А чому я мушу вас жаліти?- дуже знайомо зводить брову Поттер. – Жаліють слабших, а не тих, хто у кількадесят разів сильніший від тебе самого. І взагалі, професоре, може досить?  
\- Що досить? – питає Снейп невиразно… у Поттера ж виразності вистачає на двох. Він вже й не намагається стримуватися, його несе дев’ятим валом.  
\- Може досить грати цю… драму з життя героїв давнини?! Я розумію, що вам складно це уявити, але не всі в цьому світі живуть лише для того, аби вам дошкулити! Більше того, є ненормальні, яким ви, з якогось дива, небайдужі! Яким не все одно, де ви і що з вами! Які, чорт забирай, всі ці бісові двадцять років, поки ви… гралися в розвідника на покої.., думали лишень про те, як страшенно перед вами завинили і не знали, як тепер із цим жити! Які півжиття віддали б, аби просто мати змогу попросити у вас пробачення! Чому, хай вам грець, мою дурнувату дитячу ненависть ви сприймали як належне, але не можете повірити, що все змінилося?! Врешті-решт, мені вже не п’ятнадцять років! Я старший, ніж були ви самі, коли я з’явився в Гогвортсі… чому ви так упевнені, що я лишився таким самим йолопом?! Що мені зробити, аби ви нарешті мені повірили?!!! Ви ж не ідіот і ніколи ним не були, дарма що іноді здаєтесь… Скільки можна… «містере Поттер», «містере Поттер»… зрозумійте нарешті, я не мій батько!.. доки триватиме це безглуздя?! Скільки ще разів і як саме я мушу перед вами вибачитися, істерику ви бісів, аби ви зрозуміли, що я вам не ворог? Валяйте, кажіть! Мені нескладно, тим паче, що я про такий шанс мріяв майже двадцять років !- голос у нього нарешті зривається і він рвучко відвертається.  
Кімнату накриває тиша. Така лунка, що аж у вухах закладає  
Снейп… У Снейпа такий вигляд, наче йому в обличчя виплеснули цебро крижаної води. Снейп хапає ротом повітря, намагаючись видушити бодай слово… надаремно. Він просто дивиться на людину, що стоїть перед ним… дивиться такими очима, що мені стає неймовірно його шкода. А втім… Хто ж йому, дурню, винен, що він очевидних речей не добирає? От і доводиться розтовкмачувати…  
Так само мовчки, важко спираючись на ціпок, Снейп підходить до вікна. Якусь мить вдивляється в погідне вересневе небо – яскраве, урочисте, далеке. Обертається.  
\- То що, ходімо? – питає неголосно.  
\- Куди? –бурмотить Поттер глухо; голос у нього помітно тремтить.  
Снейп ледь кривить губи… і ліва брова його знайомо зламується.  
-Я к це, «куди»? Вибачатися, авжеж. Пані директорці треба працювати, ми не можемо й надалі зловживати її гостинністю. Тим паче, що наш… діалог може дещо затягнутися… Сподіваюся, за ці двадцять років ви спромоглися скласти пристойний текст, містере… - затинається. - … _Гаррі?.._  
За моєю спиною голосно зітхає Невіл, вперше насмілившись нагадати про своє існування. Мені й самій неймовірно кортить звести подих. Невже..?!?  
Вже стоячи біля дверей, Снейп озирається.  
\- Лонгботоме, а ви ніколи не думали про викладання настійок?..  
Невіл спантеличено глипає… але я дивлюся не на нього – на Поттера. А той сяє раптом наче начищений галеон.  
З чого б це?..  
  
FIN


End file.
